Money For Nothing
by Comette77
Summary: Gumball and Darwin come across a bag of money dropped by a dangerous criminal! What will happen if anyone has taken notice of them having the second bag of money.
1. Bag Of Money

It had been an average day for Gumball and Darwin. Anais was home sick that day and Gumball and Darwin had talked while the bus ride was long. "Darwin, have you ever wonder what would happen if we had a lot of money?" Gumball asked. "We could do anything." Darwin said excitedly.

The bus stopped at the Watterson's house. Gumball and Darwin stepped off the bus. Left Thumb rushed by the boys and accidentally dropped a bag of money. "Hey you forgot this!" Darwin to the running criminal. He kept running and Darwin kept holding on to the bag as the criminal continued to be out of sight.

"Darwin do you know what this means!" Gumball exclaimed. "No." Darwin said. "This means we have lots of money!" Gumball said happily. "Woohoo!" Darwin shouted. "What should we use it on?" Darwin asked. Gumball rubbed his chin. "Maybe we can..." Gumball said. "Help homeless people!" Darwin chimed in.

"No!" Gumball said having an angry look on his face. "Oh." Darwin said. Gumball dragged Darwin inside the house. Gumball hid the bag of money inside of his backpack. "Darwin don't say anything about the money okay." Gumball said to Darwin. Darwin nodded his head. Later on Gumball had been laying in bed. It was dark out and it was 4:21.

Gumball rubbed his eyes. "Man I can;t wait for school later on." Gumball said to himself. He went back to sleep. Darwin had woke him up. Gumball and Darwin had got dressed and walked out the door. The bus was there waiting for the boys.

They boarded the bus. Gumball and Darwin had been playing around with the money while making sure no one was looking. "This is a lot of money." Darwin whispered. "We could buy almost anything." Gumball said looking down on the money. Gumball hid the money just as Carmen looked over to their side.

Gumball looked over to her to see she had turned around. She did exactly what Gumball had thought. Gumball and Darwin over heard a conversation behind them. 'Do you know about the money that was stolen the other day?' 'Yeah I heard.' 'They found one bag but couldn't find the other!'

Gumball and Darwin stopped listening to the conversation. "Darwin we can't let anyone find this!" Gumball whispered. Darwin nodded. The bus stopped by the school and everyone got off the bus. As first period started Gumball was starting to get nervous. He knew that if anyone found out he and Darwin would go to jail.

Darwin kept his cool. Darwin was okay with the situation. Gumball tried to pull himself from his thoughts but Miss Simian broke him from his thoughts. Pounding on the desk made him come to.

The class had ended and Gumball went to get his books for science until the bag of money fell out of his locker. Teri had tooken notice and stood still.

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER 


	2. Where'd They Go

Gumball looked at Teri and shook nervously. "Uh... Teri this isn't what it looks like." Gumball tried to reason. Teri backed up and yelled "Gumball has the other..." but was stopped when she was decapitated. Teri fell to the ground gently as Darwin was behind her.

Darwin was sobbing and breathing heavily. "Darwin why would you do that?" Gumball whispered. "I'm sorry! But she couldn't tell anyone!" Darwin said putting down the sharp knife. Gumball began to panic. "We gotta hide her!" Gumball yelled. Darwin quickly balded up her remains and threw her in the trash (seeing as though she is made of paper).

"Oh..." Gumball said. The two tried to stay calm and proceeded down to the cafeteria. Gumball had been panicking inside his mind. Darwin sat next to Gumball watching him panic. "Gumball! Gumball!" Darwin yelled to Gumball smacking him across the face. "Ahh!" Gumball yelled focusing on reality.

Everyone was looking at the two. Gumball was sweating nervously. Darwin looked back at the group of people looking at them. "Darwin what happened?" Gumball asked. "You were going crazy saying I DIDN'T MEAN TO I'M SORRY!" Darwing told his friend. The group was resuming what they were originally doing.

Gumball had sat quietly for a moment. The bell had rung and Gumball had risen. Darwin followed behind him. They went to their next class which was Gym. As Gumball and Darwin approached gymnasium they hear everyone talking about Teri. Her name made Gumball nearly faint. Darwin came and whispered "Gumball just act along with everyone." Gumball looked at Darwin with a confused look. "How do you know this stuff?" Gumball asked Darwin.

"T.V." Darwin happily. "Of course." Gumball said turning from his friend. The walked over to the big crowd. "Hey guys do you know where Teri is?" Darwin said seeming to be depressed. "Well we don't know where she is." Tobias said looking around.

ELSEWHERE...

Penny was dasing through the halls to get to the next class. "Oh man! I haven't been late for a class in my life!" Penny yelled to herself as she tripped over a trash can. "Ow!" Penny yelled as she hit the ground. Penny looked back to see what had made and saw blood and parts of Teri. Penny turned away and vommited on the ground. Penny got up and rushed down to the gym. The doors blasted as Penny yelled "Teri is dead!" That made everyone rush to the hallway with Penny. Gumball was panicking once again in his mind.

The group was standing by the trash can. "Hey look at what I found!" Leslie said reaching into the trash can. Leslie pulled out a knife that said "Watterson". Leslie looked at it and read it. Everyone looked back to find Gumball and Darwin but they were gone...

SORRY FOR YET ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER D: MY IDEAS ARE STARTING TO SHORTEN

I'VE BEEN ON FANFICTION SINCE 8/19/10 SO HAPPY 1 YEAR OF FANFICTION TO ME! :D 


	3. Conclusion

The boys had been sent running down the staircase. Gumball and Darwin had been panting as they halted by the doors that lead out of the school. Darwin looked to his best friend nodding to him insuring what they should do next.

"We killed Teri…" Gumball said.

"Over this bag of money." Darwin had added on.

"We should return it and turn ourselves in." Gumball said.

A loud roar eroded from above them. They knew that their group of friends was bound to get them; maybe they'd take matters into their own hands with physical violence.

The boys had no choice but to flee the school. The school bus wasn't going to arrive seeing as though it is only twelve-fifty in the afternoon. Gumball racked his brain for an idea. He then smiled with a light bulb shining over his head.

"Darwin. Follow my lead. When I say jump forward, we jump forward." Gumball said.

"Okay." Darwin said.

Gumball then looked to his left. A truck had been heading in their direction.

"JUMP FORWARD!" Gumball exclaimed. They had both jumped forward and clung to the door handle on the side of the truck. "Let's hold on. We'll wait until we get to the police station."

The truck rode off into the distance as the remaining students as well as the staff watched the truck go.

"How couldn't we have known?" Principal Brown said.

"Out of all the people you'd expect. It was them." Miss Simian said along with Principal Brown.

At the Watterson residence, Nicole Watterson was in the living room wiping down the television screen. She hummed a tone that followed with a seemingly rhythmic squeaky sound of a cloth wiping against glass.

The telephone took out that grateful sound and went on to beeping for three seconds and then paused to do it again a few more times.

Nicole went for the phone and then began the chat with "Hello."

Principal Brown cleared his throat and then spoke with a dreadful tone. "Your sons had murdered a fellow student."

Nicole was surprised by this and then placed her hand down her cheek. She had darted out of the house and climbed into the family's car and sped through the streets. Leaving a dangling phone hanging off of the wall.

The truck made its way to the police station where the boys were destined to go. Before they could climb the stairs Left Thumb rushed to get to Gumball and scooped him up from the ground. He dropped the bag of money only for it to land in Darwin's hand.

Left Thumb then put his arm around Gumball's neck. He stretched out his free arm and demanded for the money.

"Give me that bag!" Left Thumb said.

"No!" Darwin shouted.

The School kids had exited the school bus that Rocky was driving as it stopped by the sidewalk.

"I didn't want to go this far but…" Left Thumb said reaching into what appeared to be his pocket and then revealed a revolver. He pointed it at Darwin and then said "Hand over the money before I scatter you brains over the entire area."

"Why aren't the police doing anything?" Nicole said.

The Officers inside the building had been sleeping. Usually crimes aren't this high at the time so they just slept until they know something is bound to happen.

Darwin then charged at the fingerprint knowing nothing about a gun and what it does. He was cocky; he thought he was going to save Gumball by charging at Left Thumb.

All it took was the pull of a trigger and then… Darwin was dead. The fish had stopped his movements and kneeled down. Afterwards he landed face down into the ground. Blood began to gush from Darwin's head. Gumball struggled to break free from Left Thumb's grip.

He cried seeing his own best friend die like that.

"I'll be taking the money then." Left Thumb said.

He threw Gumball to the side and walked towards the bag. He picked it up and then turned to Gumball. "You made my job so much harder. Hope ya got a good amount of lives to survive this."

He fired at Gumball but then Nicole jumped in the way of the bullet shouting "No!" Then, there was a flash.

Gumball snapped awake. He panted heavily in his bed with sweat pouring down his face. He turned to Darwin's bowl seeing that he was still in it alive and well. Gumball smiled knowing that everything is alright.

"It was just a dream… thank goodness." He said then went back to sleep.

**Note:**

**I'm glad this story was nominated for the TAWOG 1st Awards. I just thought "why not get the story with." Anyway… I'll think about revising the last two chapters and then add it all together as one simple story seeing the chapters are all short. **


End file.
